


Balm

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anger, Bedrooms, Begging, Complete, Cross-Generation Relationship, Dreams and Nightmares, Flirting, Insults, Interspecies Relationship, Leather Trousers, M/M, Missing Scene, Non-Canon Relationship, One Shot, Slash, Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 07:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: The Grandmaster found balm useful for a variety of injuries. It was really too bad they couldn't mend a broken heart.





	Balm

"Ah. Damn. I forget one time and this happens."

"What happens ?" The Grandmaster asked, cheekily walking into Loki's bedroom. Loki's thighs were an angry red when they should've been snow white. "Ooh, yeah, that's pretty bad. Happened to me a few times, too, back when. I've got a balm, only works if I put it on though."

"I, uh, I suppose we could see if it works." Normally mischievous eyes glittered with nervousness.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle." After taking out and opening the balm, he sat down beside Loki who instinctively edged away. "I'm wearing extra long eyelashes, neon blue eyeshadow, eyeliner and nail polish, how scary can I be ? Okay, I guess I am a bit freaky looking, but I'm not gonna bite you, promise. We good to go ?" He waited for a nod, then started rubbing the nanobot infused ointment into the outside of Loki's right thigh.

White and red shifted into bright blue, reddish blond and steely grey.

A grin crossed his lips as the guards shoved a struggling, shackled Thor onto the dais.

Big, blue eyes shone tearful while Thor fell to his knees, "Loki. Loki, brother, please, help me !!" Unsurprisingly, the crowd jeered at the Lord of Thunder's done to death turn to sentimentality.

Loki raised a hand, the crowd fell silent. "Shut up, Thor. I swear, every time something goes wrong he does this. Loki, I got myself into another stupid situation because I never think anything through. Loki, my love, dearest brother of my heart and soul, please, please, save my ass. Well, I must have saved your ass a million times and you never once said thank you ! God, why did I ever love him ?"

"Because he's stupidly hot ?"

"Sounds about right." Loki chuckled and leaned against his shoulder. "But not nearly as much you, my dear Grandmaster. Shall we ?"

"Hmm-hmm. Kiss me first ?"

The last thing he heard before waking up was Thor's scream of rage and heartbreak. Huh. Post-dream euphoria was nice. At least until Topaz's hazy voice shattered it. With a groan, he tried to wave it away, "Muh. I don't appreciate this, Topaz. Lemme sleep."

"I can't. The Lord of Thunder escaped."

"Nrr. He can go, means more Loki for me." Why was he cuddling a drool soaked pillow ?

"He also stole the Hulk."

Now that was an unwanted wake up call. He fumbled back the blanket and got up. "What ?! Damn that seductive asshole ! I mean, I've never been seduced by just an asshole, but you know what I mean."

"Of course. What'd you want me to do until we get a sighting ?"

"Drag Loki and 142 out of their beds ! I want them in the main hall yesterday, clothing optional. They're not going anywhere 'til they explain what happened with the Lord of Thunder and Hulk."

Angry though he was, there was no way he'd pass up the possibility of the blame game turning into naked grappling.


End file.
